


Barry's Not So Secret Boyfriends

by LembraginiCC



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, mostly fluff tho I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LembraginiCC/pseuds/LembraginiCC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times people find out about their relationship and 1 time they already knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry's Not So Secret Boyfriends

1\. IRIS

_"What?" ___

To his credit, Barry does look contrite, hunched over and staring at the floor. Iris knew something was up with him for awhile and had finally decided to confront him about it because she was done letting him keep his secrets. She had guessed it had to do with his secret admirers but she never could've guessed this.

"You're dating your _enemies?" _Iris says.__

Barry pulls his shoulders inwards even more, somehow contorting his body to look even smaller. She'd feel bad, but she needs answers and she needed them yesterday.

"Look, it's not as bad as it sounds," he tries, eyes darting up at her before returning to the floor, "I mean, they've done bad things, but they really are trying to be better! And not even just for me, but because they want to!" Barry finally looks up, and offers a shaky smile. 

Iris takes a deep breath and opens her mouth, but closes it and takes a few more deep breaths. She really should've just gone on that date with Linda they were planning instead of cancelling for this. 

"Barry," she stops at his hopeful look and sighs, "I just want the best for you and... I just don't know if these two deserve you." 

Barry's face crumbles and Iris doesn't even attempt to stop herself from stepping forward and pulling him into a crushing hug. She feels him tuck his head into her shoulder and she nuzzles into his collarbone. 

For a while, Iris didn't know what kind of love she felt for Barry. Recently she finally settled on loving him as a brother, and she had hoped he'd be able to move on and find love with someone else. Or, apparently, some other people. However, she had never imagined he'd find love (shit, did he love them?) in two criminals. She feels tears fall on her shoulder and her resolve cracks even further. She tightens her grip even more, as if her hug alone can protect Barry from the world and all its evils.

"I trust you, Barry. I don't know how I feel yet about your... partners, but if you feel that you can trust them then I'll support you," she finishes. Barry pulls back quickly and flashes her a grin so wide she can't stop herself from smiling back. 

"I'm not saying I trust them not to betray your trust but if they do, well," her grin turns feral, "they'd soon figure out that I know how to use a gun." 

Barry laughs and shakes his head, "Thank you so much, Iris! I can't tell you how much this means to me! I mean, I know for a fact that Joe will not be so accepting," they both cringe, "but I just, I've been wanting to tell you since they first admitted to being my secret admirers," he finishes with a blush coloring his cheeks. 

Iris's smile softens and she rubs her hands over Barry's arms. "You know I'm always here for you. Also, this means that I have to meet them."

"Oh, god."

Iris laughs evilly. "Oh c'mon, Bar! I can't _wait _to give a world-class shovel talk to two world-class criminals! This is gonna be the best!" Barry covers his face with his hand and groans. "Come along, Barry. I can't wait to tell Linda about this!"__

Barry groans even louder and Iris resumes cackling.

2\. LISA

"It's so unfair that you can pull my hair but both of you are bald," Barry grumbles. 

Len just chuckles before grabbing his hair and pushing his mouth back onto his cock. Mick slides a hand down Len's side and into Barry's hair, ruffling it before turning another page in his book.

They are relaxing after another theatric "fight" at a heist. They had their customary banter and blasted their guns, just missing Barry's body, and escaped with some of the loot. Mick is reading up on different ways to start fires, leaning against the headboard with Len, while Barry is laying down, worshipping Len's cock. Mick didn't feel like joining them tonight. 

Barry bobs his head further down, tonguing the underside. His head is laying on top of his folded hands, to try and make his position more comfortable. He bobs further and the cock hits the back of his throat and he gags and pulls back, frowns, and tries again to deep throat Len's cock. He feels a hand caressing his cheek, preventing his head from dipping further and he looks up. Len has adoration in his eyes as he gazes down, a gentle smile curling his lips. His thumb brushes over Barry's cheekbone and Barry hums, the vibrations making Len's face become slightly flushed. Barry tries to smirk, which is pretty awkward considering he has a dick in his mouth. Mick glances down and laughs at him, the asshole. Len's hand goes to Barry's hair, as he focuses back on giving Len an amazing blowjob. 

Shifting his weight, he brings a hand to wrap around the base of Len's cock. He returns to bobbing and sucking, the slurping noises matched with Len's gasps and sighs and the occasional rustle of paper. His hand slips a bit on the cock from the saliva and precum, but he gets into a rhythm that Len seems to appreciate.

Barry remembers when they first talked about having sex. Mick had seemed strangely tense and their serious expressions made Barry feel worried. Mick told Barry about how he was asexual and that he didn't feel attraction towards other people, but he was sometimes interested in the act of sex itself. 

Barry was surprised at first, which, unfortunately, made Mick tense up a bit. Barry backpedaled and explained that it wasn't bad or anything, just, not what he expected. When he told them how it was totally cool, they relaxed and even chuckled when he asked, somewhat embarrassingly, how their sex life worked. After that initial conversation, Barry felt closer to both of them, especially Mick, and he definitely noticed that Mick was more casual around him and didn't hesitate to drag Barry down with him when he felt like cuddling. 

Barry's brought back to the present when a hand pulled at his hair. He looked up to see Len's dark gaze on him, close to coming. Encouraged, Barry bobs his head and pumps his hand faster. His other hand moving to slide along Len's thigh. 

Barry looks up to see Mick watching them with interest and winks. Mick just smirks back and returns to reading. Barry's determined to get Len to come and he doesn't notice Mick tensing through Len's increasingly loud moaning.

"Oh, my god!" a voice comes from behind him and to his right. Shocked, Barry immediately pulls himself up off Len's cock and pulls the blanket over his naked body where he sits in front of Len's own nakedness. Mick being the only clothed one on the bed. 

In the doorway stands Lisa fucking Snart, covering her eyes with a wicked grin slowly spreading across her face. 

"Lenny! You didn't tell me you and Mick found a third." Lisa says. 

Barry is pulled back into Len's chest with his arm around his waist which doesn't help calm him down much considering it's _his _fucking sister that just saw her brother getting blown. Fuck.__

"Thought you were busy," Mick growls, while Len is still getting his breath back.

Lisa chuckles, still covering her eyes, "I was, but then I figured I'd congratulate you for the heist you two somehow managed to pull without my help, but it seems you're taking care of that." 

Her insinuation just makes Barry blush even harder. Shit. Shit shit _shit _. Apparently assuming they've covered themselves, she lowers her hand and her eyes immediately find Barry's. Her smirk somehow manages to look even dirtier when she sees how red and plump his lips are.__

"Well, well, well. I didn't know you were into jailbait, Lenny." Mick, the asshole, already turned back to his book, satisfied that Lisa isn't going to cause much trouble. 

"He's 26, Lis. Gimme a break. Lisa, this is Barry. Barry, I've told you about my sister." Barry was frozen, thinking about how the hell he ended up in this situation when he was addressed. It seems Len is letting Barry decide whether or not to keep his identity a secret. But then again, he already told his own sister, and Barry takes a deep breath.

"Um, hey, Lisa. I'm, um, I'm Barry. I mean, you already know that because Len just told you, but, well, yeah." Lisa's eyebrows are slowly rising at his words and she just grins. He stops, takes another deep breath and continues, "I'm the Flash." 

Len tenses, and out of the periphery he can see Mick twist his head to look at him and then Lisa, but he stays focused on Lisa. To her credit, she only looks shocked for a second or two before she laughs so hard she has to catch herself on the door frame.

"Oh, my god, Lenny, I knew you had a crush on the Flash, but _Mick _?" Her laughing sets Barry at ease and he starts to relax against Len's chest.__

Mick shrugs, brushing against Len's arm as he says, "'S not my fault the kid looks good both in and out of red leather." 

Just when Barry thought his blush would go away it came back at Mick's words. He shot a look at said man, who grins unrepentantly. Barry feels Len's chest shaking from his own laughter and Barry couldn't even hold onto his annoyance if he tried when both his partners are happy and Lisa isn't trying to kill him.

Which, as Lisa all of a sudden stops laughing and gets serious, he may have thought too soon. She stalks forward and around to Len's side of the bed, close to Barry's suddenly tense body. He's frozen, like prey about to get eaten by a predator. That thought does not help at all as Lisa leans even closer. 

Her voice is silky sweet when she says, "If you hurt my brother or Mick, I will make you pay for it. I'm sure even your suit can't protect you from my gun." Barry shivers at her shark-like smile. He gathers his confidence, and looks up at her with all the sincerity he feels.

"Hurting them is the last thing I want to do. I just want to make them happy." Here he looks down and to the side before returning back to her face, "If I did hurt them, I wouldn't even try to protect myself from your gun." 

She stares into his eyes for a few moments longer, trying to find any evidence of deceit. Satisfied, she leans back, and her face softens. 

"You don't seem half bad," she smiles, not with malice like earlier. "I think you'll fit right in." He grins back at her, elation written across his face. "I'll let myself out and let you continue your 'celebrating.'" 

She laughs as she turns, leaving Barry blushing and finally noticing the half-hard cock pressing into his backside.

Well. Might was well not keep him waiting.

3\. CISCO AND CAITLIN

Barry is sitting behind Mick on his motorcycle while he's following Len to some unknown destination. Len said he wanted to surprise them, which, in itself was surprising since it's usually Barry who makes over-the-top romantic gestures. Mick grumbled half-heartedly but Barry could tell he was pleased. 

After a few more turns, Len parks outside an ice rink and Barry grins, already excited. They get off their bikes and Len smirks at them both. Mick just grunts, not quite pleased anymore and Barry elbows him in the side. They walk inside and to his surprise, it's completely empty. 

"How'd you get this all to yourself?" Barry asks, while Mick walks ahead to take a seat on one of the benches. He crosses his arms and looks so grouchy Barry wants to pinch his cheeks just to see what he'd do. Len just gives him a look that questions his intelligence which, okay, he is a career criminal so he can probably afford this.

Len goes over to a bench that has a duffle bag on it, and pulls out ice skates for each of them. Barry speeds over, grabs his and Mick's skates, and sits next to Mick. He glares at his pair, but Barry holds them out stubbornly. Mick rolls his eyes and takes them, ignoring Barry's victorious fist punch. 

Once they've all got their skates, they start awkwardly walking to the entry of the rink. They get on the ice, with Mick grumbling about the cold and stumbles. It's so adorable Barry can't help but laugh even as he goes to help him. Mick glares at him but accepts his help. Len is already proving he's a talented asshole by skating all around the rink before he twists and starts skating backwards in order to skate in front of them.

"Where'd you learn to skate like that?" Barry asks.

"Lisa wanted to be an ice skater and go to the Olympics when she was a kid," he shrugs, "I helped her out." 

Barry couldn't help the affectionate little smile if he tried. No matter how much Len denied it, he is such a softie at heart. Even Mick is like a teddy bear. Barry kept those thoughts to himself, though, because they would probably take offense at being compared to a stuffed animal.

Mick stumbles again, nearly dragging Barry down with him. As they right themselves, Barry is about to give some advice before he's interrupted by two familiar, shrieking voices.

_"Barry!?!" _Cisco and Caitlin. Shit. He looks toward the entryway. Between his two best friends is- Lisa Snart?__

Len and Lisa look out over the ice as their respective partners skate around the rink. It was amusing at first, when Barry realized that not only was Lisa dating Ramon, but Dr. Snow as well. 

Len already knew because he's a tad overprotective of his sister, _stop laughing, Mick, it's only a tad _, and Mick didn't care as long as they didn't get in the way of their relationship with Barry.__

Dr. Snow, or Caitlin as she asked to be called, and Ramon argued with Barry after they dragged him off. ("I expected Cisco, but _Caitlin _?" "I mean, she is very attractive!" "Point.") They weren't being very quiet about their incredulousness about Barry's relationship with two criminals, which was humorous because of their own relationship with a criminal, as Barry pointed out. ("Well we are only with _one _criminal, not two." "That's not helpful, Cisco.")____

Lisa had smiled and set down her bag, taking out her personal skates and putting them on. Len had inquired over their arrival and she replied that it was time she took her scientists out for a date and why not make it a double? Len could only shake his head, not bothering to insult Lisa's intelligence and ask how she found them, and kept Mick from falling and giving himself a concussion. 

After the scientists had calmed down and settled their grievances, they came over and resumed skating, albeit hesitantly around himself and Mick, which was to be expected considering their previous meetings.

It seems things have cooled between them now, since Barry is holding Mick's hand while laughing with Caitlin after something Ramon said. 

"You know, it's nice," Lisa said, Len turned to her, "having people to depend on and trust, I mean." She turned to him and smiled, a little crooked smile. Len wrapped an arm around her and she tucked herself in close. Len could only nod with a small smile of his own. For so long, they were alone, with only each other for company. He never realized how lonely he was until he met Mick and then Barry.

Looking back out on the ice, he looks at his two lovers, and he feels Lisa do the same. He sees Barry stumble, and Mick wraps an arm around his waist saying, "Careful, doll." Ramon and Caitlin startle at the name, but Barry just grins apologetically up at him. 

"It's not bad," Len says with a smile of his own, "It's not bad at all." 

4\. JOE

Iris stood next to Barry as she stares their father down. His laughter slowly subsides as he seemed to realize they weren't joking. 

They had cornered him in his living room, having come over for dinner. Barry had moved out a couple weeks ago. He told them he wanted some space to be more independent, but Iris knew he had moved in with Len and Mick. Iris also knew that the sooner he came clean about being with two criminals, the sooner Dad would eventually forgive him. 

Barry panicked so hard when she confronted him about it, but she kept her resolve. There have been too many lies in this family and adding another one this significant, this important, would damage their relationship badly. That doesn't mean ripping off the metaphorical band aid won't hurt.

"You-you're serious," he says, eyes moving back and forth between her and Barry. Iris has a stiff posture, shoulders back, chin up, defiantly staring her father down. Barry is next to her, looking like a kicked puppy, reminding of her when he first came clean about his relationship however many weeks ago that was. 

Since then, she had gotten to know his partners, even Lisa, and she may not agree with their career choices, she couldn't deny what she observes. It was as clear as day that Len and Mick loved Barry as much as she did. 

Steeling herself, she straightens her back even further, "Yes. He is. I'm sorry it took so long for him to tell you, but, Dad," her expression softens, asking for understanding, "They aren't as bad as you think. They _care _about him."__

It's heartbreaking, watching his face go through so many expressions. He turns to Barry, takes in glassy eyes. 

"Barry," he pleads, "please tell me this is just a joke." Oh god, now even Dad is looking teary eyed. "Son, those are criminals. They could be planning to _use _you! Don't tell me you trust them!"__

Barry finally looks up, meeting his imploring gaze. He nods and says, "Joe... They-they care about me! They wouldn't ever use our relationship against me like that! Joe-" he looks down, expression crumbling before frowning and pulling himself together. Determinedly, he looks up and continues, "Joe you don't know them like I do! Please, if you could just try to _understand _-"__

"Barry, listen to yourself!" Dad interrupts. Iris can see his worry start to turn to anger. For now, though, she just waits for when she needs to intrude. "Do you forget Ferris Air already? Snart took your trust and crushed it!"

"Joe, that's completely different! We were going to participate in human trafficking! And even before that, we had kept the metas locked up in solitary confinement which isn't any better!"

"And Dad, Len kept his promise! He protected Barry from Simmons and made sure he stayed alive. He also helped transport the metas to the airport, which was all Barry had asked of him! He completed his side of the deal!" Joe looks between the two of them, lost and confused and hurt and all Iris wants to do is hug them and pretend they never fought. But they have to get through this first. Iris knows that Barry is going to love Len and Mick, if he doesn't already, and they need Joe to accept that this is permanent. Iris takes a deep breath, "Look. I know that you think the world is black and white but it's not!" She continues, preventing him from getting a word in, "Len and Mick are more than the simple bad guys you think they are, but _please! _Can you at least _try _to get to know them-!"____

"Oh, god no. I can't-I can't deal with this," he shakes his head, stepping back, away from his children and Iris could cry. She can feel Barry shaking beside her, trying to control his sobs. A tear slips down her cheek. 

Dad stumbles toward the door, still shaking his head, still trying to deny this new reality. Barry hiccups and Iris reaches out, taking his hand in hers. They hold on to each other as anchors in a storm when he looks back at them, one final plea asking them to tell him this is some sick joke. Iris can't say anything as she stares him down. Tears falling freely now as she squeezes Barry's hand. 

Her dad shakes his head a final time, his own tears sliding down his cheeks, and walks out. Barry flinches at the slam of the door, and lets loose his sobs. Shaking so hard he falls to the couch. Iris immediately follows him, cradling him close, as she starts sobbing too. She just wants her family to be happy. Why can't her Dad see that Len and Mick make Barry feel happy? 

They squeeze each other tightly, as if this hug can drown out all the sadness and pain from the past half hour. As Barry starts to quiet down, falling into her, exhausted from the crying, Iris plans to call Linda. Her girlfriend can bring over chick flicks and ice cream and she knows that Barry would appreciate the sentiment. 

Plans made, she brings her hand to Barry's hair and pets him, hoping to convey her love as if that would be enough to fill the void Dad made in his heart. She tucks her head into his shoulder, wishing that her family could just be happy.

5\. OLIVER

The past week, Barry had been moping. Len and Mick were able to figure out it was because of Joe through Iris, and Barry had to physically restrain them from going after his father. He also told them that getting revenge wouldn't improve his opinions of them. They had tried everything to get him to feel better, but his mood always sunk at work, when Joe gave him the cold shoulder and was completely professional. Captain Singh even pulled Barry into his work to ask if something was wrong and if he could do anything about it. Barry warmed at the concern but he declined.

Barry had been so depressed he hadn't noticed Len planning anything, which, he really needs to pay more attention to his boyfriends. Not that he regrets anything now.

"What? Too _cool _for you, Flash?" Len shouts as Barry just barely dodges a blast from his cold gun.__

"Please, like you of all people could slow me down!" Barry shoots back with a grin. He goes to run into him and knock him off his feet when he nearly runs into a blast from Mick's heat gun. Sliding under the fire like a badass, he chances a look at said pyromaniac who is ginning like, well, a maniac. Barry laughs joyfully. These two had broken into an empty warehouse on the outskirts of town just to stage a fight. They knew Barry enjoyed their fights as the Flash and the Rogues just like they did, bantering back and forth, occasionally letting them get away with the loot. It was fun, and it's taking his mind off of Joe which was probably the goal. He shakes his head with a grin, he loves these two.

"It's not safe to not pay attention to a fire, doll," Mick says, apparently feeling left out. Well, Barry can't have that, now can he? 

Barry laughs, "Please, I was just putting you on the back burner while I dealt with the good Captain over here." Mick laughs and Len smirks.

"As if I could ever be described as _good _, Scarlet," Len drawls and Barry can almost feel they eyes behind those goggles undressing him in his mind. Barry's blush matches the color of his suit and he is about to retort when an unexpected voice interrupts via his comm unit.__

"Barry." Oh shit. What is Oliver doing at STAR Labs. They must sense something's changed because Len and Mick stop shooting and come closer. Barry viciously waves his hands at them to get them to shut up. They comply, thank god, sharing a look before turning back to him, but Barry's focus is completely on the pissed off voice of the Green Arrow in his ear.

"Oh, uh, hey, Oliver. What's up?" he cringes at that and he can almost hear Oliver gritting his teeth in his ear.

"Why were you flirting with your _enemies _?"__

"Wha-what? I-I have no idea what you're talking about, what? Me? Flirting? Please-" Barry gets interrupted by Oliver growling. He looks to Mick and Len for support, but they just seem confused.

"Um, not that any of our relationships are your business, but Caitlin and I are dating Lisa Snart so technically we are all dating bad guys." Cisco. Shit. Barry turns off his coms. Not waiting for the explosion. He slowly turns to his partners. They look expectant, waiting for an explanation. 

Barry gulps. "So. That was my friend. From Starling-I mean, Star City and um," he flounders, "well, he knows now. About us and about Caitlin, Cisco, and Lisa." Crap, Mick and Len do not look impressed. Barry laughs nervously. "Heh, would you look at that? I should be heading back now before Oliver comes over and tries to kill you guys. Not that he would!" he backpedals, Mick getting the look when he is about to set something on fire. "You know what, I'm just gonna go and make sure no one is stabbed with arrows, or anything." 

He speeds off, praying that Oliver didn't bring his quiver but not before he hears Mick mutter, "Arrows? Think this Oliver is the Arrow guy?"

Oliver is gonna kill him.

+1 SINGH

David Singh is fucking tired of this shit.

At first it was somewhat cute, since Allen had gotten gifts and flowers from a secret admirer or two. He hadn't known how to feel at the time. Sure, he was glad someone besides himself and the Wests were paying attention to Allen and showing appreciation, but he was also concerned. Somehow he or she or they had gotten into the precinct without anyone noticing. Also, he didn't want any unsightly or shady person getting closer to Allen in order to use him. No one deserved that, but especially not the idealistic puppy that is Barry Allen.

So after the gifts first started appearing, he started paying extra attention. Besides, as he told Rob later that night, he didn't want him to be distracted when he should've been working. But not even Rob believed that, he just smiled and shook his head. Not that he'd ever admit it but Rob was right. Ever since David had to interrogate eleven year old Barry Allen, the kid carved a spot for himself in David's heart. Not that he'd ever let anyone know that though. Can't let people accuse him of favoritism (which would be bullshit since Allen's one of the best CSIs he's ever worked with but that's another problem for another day).

After the flowers, then the watch, then the fucking running shoes, he had had enough. It was worrisome that the admirer(s) could know Barry's not-so-secret secret, so he went investigating with all the skills that had gotten him to Captaincy. He could never have expected who the admirers were though, but at the same time... Leonard Snart and Mick Rory, hell, even Lisa Snart, had been committing fewer crimes and causing less damage. Seemingly pulling heists just for the Flash's attention... Well. As long as Allen could keep them in line, he had no protests. Besides, the longer it took Allen to figure out who his "secret" admirers were, the longer David had to come up with sufficiently intimidating threats.

Which brings David back to being fucking tired of this shit. He had watched Allen go from smiling at the gifts, to smiling at texts on his phone in the middle of a goddamn crime scene, to arriving to work early with hair that was definitely not messy from just waking up in bed. But this! This is too fucking much.

"Rory," he growls through gritted teeth, "hand the phone to Allen. Now." He knows for a fact that he didn't have Mick Rory's phone number in his contacts. He also knows for a fact that he had dialed Allen's number to inquire about a report.

"No. He's sleepin'," comes the rumbling reply. David has to bite back a nasty retort and closes his eyes, counts to ten, takes a deep breath. He feels Rob wrap his arms around him from behind, which does help him calm down slightly. He shifts back into Rob's chest a little, needing the support to deal with a pyromaniac who answered for Allen who is probably sharing a bed with his arch-nemeses. Christ, sometimes he forgets that the department's best tech has freaking arch-nemeses. What even is his life anymore.

He takes a few more deep breaths and says in a steely voice, "When he wakes up, tell him he needs to collaborate with Officer Collins to fix the mess he made of the crime scene," he heard a rumbling sound which he interpreted as affirmation. Before Rory could hang up, he continued, "And Rory, if you and Snart _ever _hurt Allen, I will ensure you end up in a maximum security prison where you'll never see the light of day again." He doesn't wait for a reply before crushing his thumb on the end call button. Rory would deliver the messages.__

Rob tightens his arms as David turns around to return the embrace. "That was one of Barry's partners wasn't it?" At David's nod he continues, "It's cute that they answer each other's phones," he finishes with a smile. At the smile, David feels most of the tension leave his body.

"It's not cute. It's dangerous and could lead to more people finding out about them," he grumbles, but Rob just rolls his eyes and starts to drag him to the bedroom. David immediately stops complaining.

God, he loves his husband so much.

Mick looks down at the phone, bemused. Shrugging a shoulder, he tosses it onto the nightstand before returning to gazing at his sleeping lovers. He'll never forget how lucky he is to have gotten not just one but two people who return his love and accept his asexuality and his affinity for fire. Well, he would've continued staring and contemplating his luck if he hadn't woken up Len.

"Who wassit?" Len drawls in a rough voice. He's leaning up on his elbows, careful not to jostle Barry and the blanket slips down his torso.

"Barry's boss wants me to tell'im 'bout a report and-" here he stops, frowns a bit, continues, "he threatened us with prison if we hurt Barry, which means he knows about our arrangement." 

Len's arm around Barry's waist tightens, pulling him closer and causing him to frown and twist. Len shushes him and gently brushes his hand across the kid's side. Mick stops himself from rolling his eyes at Len's antics, but just barely.

"He did not seem opposed to our relationship so just fucking chill and go back to sleep." Mick says.

Len's lips twitch at the pun and they carefully lean over Barry to brush their lips together in a chaste kiss. They slowly pull apart.

Len settles back down and curves around Barry, kissing the kid's hair and snuggling closer to him. Barry only shifts back against him while he continues to doze. Len falls asleep almost immediately.

Mick lets himself watch them for a while longer before lying down and pressing himself against Barry's front. He wraps an arm around both of them and closes his eyes. His last thoughts before succumbing to sleep is how they have nothing to worry about from Captain Singh. They love Barry and would never do anything to hurt him. Relaxing into the bed, Mick knows that these two are his home and he's never gonna leave them.

**Author's Note:**

> The credit for the awesome title goes to wacheypena (wacheypena.tumblr.com) and credit to whyinhades (whyinhades.tumblr.com) for the amazing editing and for help with coming up with ideas for the fic. My tumblr is merlinobsessionist (merlinobsessionist.tumblr.com) if you want to talk coldflashwave (or maybe killergoldenvibe).
> 
> I also have to add, editing is ridiculous omg, and writing/posting this gave me so much more respect for all the writers out there!


End file.
